Hermione's Swimsuit
by claraowl
Summary: One summer at the Burrow, four Weasleys and a Granger decide to go swimming.. what is there to be teased about? Pointless romione fluff and Hermione/Ginny friendship.


**Claraowl: Hello, fellow Romione fans~! Surprised to see me again so soon? **

…**Hello? Is anyone there? Hello? Hello…?**

**Well, I guess I'll just tell myself a story, then. I don't own any of this, obviously. **

Hermione laughed as she sorted through her trunk, enjoying Ginny's tales of her summer thus far. "So what wound up happening to that frog?"

"Oh, I wound up giving it to her - she did win the bet, after all," Ginny beamed. "Oh!" she added, a new thought crossing her mind. "Did you bring your swimsuit? We could head down to the pond after you're done getting settled in."

"As a matter of fact, I did bring my swimsuit," Hermione smiled. "I went downtown with Evie before the competition and got a new one."

"Where is it?" Ginny asked, standing up from where she'd been sprawled on her bed. "If Evie helped you pick it out, I'm willing to bet that you wouldn't have gotten it if she hadn't been there." An evil grin crossed Ginny's face; the ginger girl snickered.

"Honestly, you've never even met the girl," Hermione scoffed. "how can you be so sure of yourself?"

"You have mentioned her a few times," Ginny smirked, "and I'm right, aren't I?"

"See for yourself," Hermione sighed, flinging the said outfit into Ginny's hands.

Ginny let out a low whistle before returning it. "I'll be right back, so get changed."

"Where are you going?" Hermione called after her suspiciously.

"To ask people if they want to go swimming," Ginny called back, barely masking her glee. It was going to be a most amusing afternoon; she could feel Hermione's glare on her back all the way up the stairs. She then poked her head into her brothers' rooms before trundling back down the steps to her room. After giggling rather evilly at Hermione's blushing face and tossing the brunette one of the Weasley boys' old shirt to use as a cover-up, Ginny changed into her suit and the two girls descended the stairs. Fred, George, and Ron were already waiting for them in the kitchen.

"Ginny, I am going to kill you," Hermione hissed as the five of them made their way down to the lake.

"Don't; it'd make an awful mess on the floor," Ginny snickered in reply.

"True," Hermione relented, "maybe I'll just hex your hair so that it's as unmanageable as mine."

"You know we can't do magic outside of school," Ginny reminded her.

"Oh, I'd wait until we're back," Hermione smiled. "I can be very patient when it comes to exacting my revenge."

Ginny shuddered, laughing, as they arrived at the lake and the three boys jumped into the water. Winking, Ginny said loudly, "So, I hear that you've got a new swimsuit, Hermione."

If looks could kill, there would have been a rather large mess on the sand at that moment. Hermione glowered at Ginny before responding in a falsely bright voice, "As a matter of fact, I did. A good friend of mine helped me pick it out about a week ago." In an undertone to Ginny, she added, "Another good friend of mine is going to have an awful lot of trouble once we get back to Hogwarts… or," she smirked, "as soon as Harry gets here."

"You wouldn't," Ginny whispered back, blanching.

"Look me in the eye and tell me if I wouldn't," Hermione murmured dangerously.

Ginny gulped before pulling off her cover-up, which happened to be an old shirt of Bill's, and whispering, "Sorry... did you just want an excuse to wear Ron's old shirt a little longer?"

Hermione flushed and, fully aware that their little whispered back-and-forth had drawn the attention of the three Weasleys in the water, pulled off her cover-up as if scalded. "Let's just swim, shall we?"

"_Suits_ me," Ginny giggled back, plunging into the water.

Hermione quickly followed, wishing with all her heart that she had not listened to Evie and gotten this bikini… this red, string-bottom, keyhole-top bikini that happened to have attracted the stares of the three Weasley males. Taking a deep breath, she plunged underwater and swam in pursuit of Ginny, who had splashed towards the middle of the lake.

Ron gaped after Hermione, his ears the same shade as her swimsuit. "W-What the…?"

"Aw, is Ickle Ronniekins struck speechless by little Hermione's swimsuit?" Fred asked, also flushed lightly.

"Of course he is," George grinned, as red as his twin, "you can't see all of that in the school robes."

"Although, I must admit," Fred continued thoughtfully, "I never thought that Hermione would be a bikini girl."

"You're right," George added, "she more seems like the one-piece-with-a-skirt type of girl."

"It's a rather nice surprise, though," Fred grinned.

"Yes, it's a rather nice suit on a rather nice body," George snickered. "The only way it could be better if it was strapless -"

By this point, Ron had recovered enough to realize what Fred and George were saying about Hermione and to get sufficiently angry about it - which was what the two of them had been aiming for in the first place. Needless to say, he then chose that moment to seize the top of each of their heads and dunk them.

"You know," Ginny intoned, after recovering from her splashing war with Hermione, "when they talk about you, they sound like two dirty old men."

"Remind me to send Evie a hex," Hermione muttered, still blushing.

"It's not a total waste, though," Ginny beamed. "I don't think that the thickest of my brothers has any doubts that you're a girl - ooh, look, his ears are still red. Plus, he hasn't come anywhere near you since you took off his old shirt."

"And that proves what…?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know," Ginny smirked, "maybe he's got a 'problem' and is afraid to get near you because of it."

This comment was awarded with a wave of water, splashed her way by Hermione. "Honestly, you're as bad as they are," she muttered, jabbing her thumb in Fred and George's direction.

"They taught me well," Ginny replied, smiling as innocently as it's possible for a guilty Weasley to do.

Hermione rolled her eyes and, sighing, dove back beneath the surface of the water. The water rushed past her, soothing her nerves and her limbs - the latter of which were still slightly sore from the competition a bit over a week earlier. When she surfaced again, her cheeks had regained their normal hue and she felt considerably calmer. She quietly swam over to Ron, who was floating on his back; upon reaching him, an evil plan made itself known in her mind. She slipped under the water and swam underneath him, tracing her fingers across his exposed back. She resurfaced and laughed to herself as he jumped and upset himself, plunging into the water next to her. "Hello," she smiled pleasantly, holding back her laughter as he resurfaced.

"W-What the hell, Hermione?" he coughed, his ears going red at the sight of her.

"You looked lonely," she shrugged, "and you've been avoiding me. You can't blame a girl for wanting a bit of attention… okay, 'bye, now!" she laughed, sticking her tongue out slightly and winking at him before diving back underwater and swimming away.

Ron gaped after her for a fraction of a second before diving under the water and setting off in hot pursuit. "Gotcha!" he grinned, grabbing her around the waist when they both came up for air.

Hermione blushed lightly, feeling his bare chest against her back. "Now that you've got me, what are you going to do with me?"

"Er…" Ron blinked; he had been expecting more of a struggle. "What do you _want_ me to do with you?" he asked blankly.

Hermione's blush deepened, and she found herself feeling quite glad that she was facing away from him as dozens of ideas flitted through her mind. "You really shouldn't ask such open-ended questions," she replied quietly. "Your elder brothers and your younger sister are capable of twisting such things into rather interesting situations."

Ron gulped, his ears going redder, "Then what _should_ I do with you?"

"Just kiss her already!" Ginny exclaimed, popping up next to him.

"Ginny!" Ron and Hermione exclaimed in synchrony, both lovely shades of red; Ron released his grip on Hermione's waist.

"What?" she asked, trying and failing to sound genuinely surprised. "You both know you want it, so why pretend otherwise?"

Hermione then tackled Ginny, taking her underwater and leaving a gaping Ron and two grinning twins above water.

Needless to say, the rest of the swim consisted of much teasing, a rather lot of splashing, and a relatively good time being had by all. However, sometime during all of this, Ginny managed to take a picture of Hermione in her suit - a picture that somehow found its way under Ron's pillow, where it would stay through many years and many trying events.

**Claraowl: Hmm… that was a bit different than my last fic, wasn't it? Yes, yes, rather. I apologize for any OoC-ness and pointlessness there is in this story… and, if there is actually anyone reading this, I would appreciate it if you dropped me a review. :D**

**By the way, this entire thing was typed while listening to the song "You're the Top" (as sung by Barbara Streisand) numerous times. **


End file.
